Jane stands up to Chad
by peeweechu
Summary: Jane has been picked on all of her life by certain Chad Charming. Nowadays things seem to be going her way; she has a loving boyfriend and the best friends a girl could ask for. When Chad returns to tease Jane again she is ready to strike back. Will this be the start of a new friendship or will a new evil emerge? Starts off as Janelos and mentions Bal.
1. Chapter 1

Jane POV

Carlos, dude and I were walking around Auradon Prep Gardens to enjoy the afternoon sun. I'm finally not having to stress over planning an event so we thought this would be the perfect time to spend alone. We've been going strong for a few weeks now and luckily for me all eyes are on Mal and Ben's relationship.

" so I was thinking about getting a dog and Dude could hang out with her." I said to Carlos as we sat on the marble bench in the middle of the purple rose garden Ben had planted for Mal.

" that's a great idea Jane. What do you think dude?" Carlos says, wrapping his arm around me.

" Amazeballs!" Dude exclaimed. Carlos and I both start laughing. I haven't been this happy in my life. Is this what love feels like? I'll ask Mal and Ben about it later but right now they are on one of their weekly , escape the press, dates. Carlos and I just grin at each other until I hear a familiar set of footsteps in the garden.

" cmon Carlos, we have ROAR practice this afternoon. It's our last practice until the championship. Let's go!" Jay exclaims dragging Carlos up from his seat.

" bye Jane." He says deflated as he and dude leave.

" bye ." I reply, blowing him a kiss. I continue to sit on the bench alone until I hear more footsteps. I figured it was Evie because I have an appointment for a dress fitting later. I look up and all I saw was the smug look of a tall arrogant blonde.

" what do you want chad?" I ask unenthusiastically.

" I hear you have a boyfriend, who would ever want to date you?" He says. I stand up from my seat. He has picked on me for as long as I can remember and I'm tired of it.

" that's enough! I'm tired of being picked on by you!" I yell at him, he looks taken aback by this." I'm going to tell you something and it's brutal but I really don't care."

" you don't scare me" chad replies smugly. I feel people coming up and watching the scene.

" if my mom hadn't done what she did you wouldn't have been born." I state sternly

" what do you mean? Of course I would have been born my parents love each other." Chad says

" that's where you're wrong Charming. If my mom hadn't showed up that night and did her bibbidi bobbidi boo routine Cinderella would have never gone to the ball and she and Prince Charming wouldn't have seen each other at the ball which in turn wouldn't have caused her to lose her shoe . Prince Charming wouldn't have wanted to find her . The stuff with the slipper wouldn't have happened and they would have never gotten married." I explained. Chad just stands there shocked. I can't believe I was able to shut up the biggest blabbermouth on campus. Before I knew it chad was leaning on my shoulder in tears.

" I'm sorry I ever picked on you Jane. You were right I have so much to thank you and your mother for. I promise I'll never hurt you again" he sobs . I start to comfort him

" shh, it's ok I forgive you." I say rubbing my hand along his shoulder. His head then perks up.

" you do?" He asks hopefully.

" yes, how about we meet for lunch tomorrow and talk " I suggest

" that sounds great. I'll see you Tomorrow." Chad says as he walks away, grinning. I hope he's finally learned his lesson and has turned over a new leaf. I look down at my watch and notice it's time to go meet Evie. I start walking towards the dorms , more confident than I have ever been in my life. " I wish mom could've seen that, but she's cooped up in her work." I think to myself as I smile confidently for the first time in a while.


	2. Chapter 2- The next day

I sit alone at a table in Tiana's Palace waiting for Chad to arrive. I keep looking down at my phone to check the time. He knows I have a super important appointment with Ben in an hour to discuss plans for Mal's birthday party. I am almost convinced that Chad tricked me yesterday and start to get up from the table . Before I am able to even gather my handbag from the chair next to me, a sweaty, agitated looking Chad sits across from me.

" I'm sorry I'm late. Audrey kept giving me excuses to stay with her. She thought we were going on a date and it took me like 20 minutes to convince her otherwise." Chad explained as he composed himself." Besides I actually find your relationship with Carlos adorable."

I blush a little. " that Audrey can be a handful." I laugh as we order our drinks. I order a raspberry tea and Chad gets a Strawberry Acai juice cocktail. I never would have thought that I would be able to actually have a pleasant meal with Chad around but ever since I stood up to him yesterday I have felt a new confidence about me. Even Evie could tell something had happened as I was actually vocal about my dress design.

" I have been thinking about what you told me yesterday, about how your mother was the reason I was born and you're right. I had no excuse to treat you the way I did, you were just being like your mother , following the goodness in your heart, " Chad confesses as the drinks reach the table and we place our orders, both getting a summer salad with extra strawberries.

" I am so happy that you understand everything now. I don't want you to be my enemy, I want you as a friend. Honestly we are much stronger together than apart." I say to him smiling.

" I see it now, Jane and Chad the mastermind's behind next year's senior prank." Chad replies laughing. I start to laugh myself and realize that this is just the beginning of a beautiful friendship with Chad. Before either of us knew it lunch arrived at the table and we started to dig in. This salad is so good, the crunchy lettuce, sweet strawberries, and the freshness of the vegetables make for an awesome meal. I can tell Chad enjoys the food as much as I do as he goes silent. By the time the waitress brings our checks to the table both of our salad bowls are empty and we have huge smiles on our faces. I start to pull my wallet out to pay for my meal before Chad interrupts me.

" put that wallet away. I've got this." He says placing money with both checks.

" are you sure?" I ask as I reluctantly put my wallet away,

" I'm positive. It's the chivalrous thing to do and it's also what people do for their friends." Chad says. I look at the table shocked. I must have really given Chad some perspective during our argument yesterday.

" thank you so much. Let's meet for lunch again soon. I had fun. I have a meeting with Ben soon. Bye!" I tell Chad happily as I gather my belongings and give him a friendly huge before heading outside to my pumpkin car to get to my meeting. I never would have thought that Chad would be my friend and now I am able to see what a cool dude he is. I am definitely looking forward to our next lunch together, I am even going to invite Carlos to join us next time.


	3. Chapter 3- the truth is revealed

I arrive at the castle just in time for my meeting. I walk into Ben's office to find him and Evie hunched over a document. They appear to be reading every single detail as they don't even hear me come in the room.

" I'm here." I state to get their attention. Their heads shoot up from the paper they were looking at.

" oh Jane, I was worried that you wouldn't be able to make it." Ben says relieved as he puts the document in its file.

" I'm fine. Audrey just tried to stall Chad from coming to meet me for lunch. " I reply, attempting to eliminate any doubt in the room. Ben and Evie just share a look of surprise.

" what! Chad!" Evie exclaimed with a concerned look.

" yeah, why?" I ask confused. Everything with Chad has seemingly been great these past 2 days. I raise an eyebrow at them.

" Ever since you stood up to him he's been plotting a way to get back at you." Ben informs me? " he was talking about it yesterday during Tourney practice.". I just stand there shocked as I place a hand over my mouth.

" what have I done. I got on the bad side of worst AK in all of Auradon. I'm done for." I stutter. I can't stop thinking about what could happen, and then a rock fell into stomach as I realized that Chad would harm Carlos as a way to weaken me.

" He'll try and hurt Carlos , he knows that's my greatest weakness." I reply as I feel a lump in my throat. I sit down as I don't trust myself to remain standing.

" don't worry Jane. Mal, jay, Evie and I will do everything we can to protect you and Carlos." Ben explains as I break down in tears. I just can't believe that Chad faked his change of heart, he made it seem so genuine. I was raised to see the goodness in everybody and now I realize Chad has never had goodness inside of him. Evie crouches down next to me and hugs me.

" Jane, you've got so many people willing to help you. Chad won't be able to lay a finger on you or Carlos if we have a say in it." Evie says as she calms me down.

" thank you, thank you so much." I reply hugging her back. It feels so weird to actually have friends who care about me . Before the VKs arrived the only reason people talked to me was to get the answers to our homework.

" so Jane , have you been able to look at the decorations. They were delivered yesterday." Ben asks, obviously attempting to distract me from the obvious by changing the topic.

" yeah, I was able to make it to the castle this morning. Belle showed me all of them." I reply, playing along. I pull out my planner and open to the notes I've taken for Mal's birthday.

" Remember that Mal doesn't like things that are too over the top." Evie adds with a reassuring smile.

"The decorations we have are simple . We have balloons, streamers, table clothes and a banner, all in a soft purple color. We avoided any type of glitter or bling. Little dizzy actually volunteered to decorate the banner." I explain to Evie to put her mind at ease. She knows Mal the best out of all of us so she's been giving us advice to help us plan this party.

" so tomorrow I'll take Mal out to lunch while you guys, , dizzy ,Jay, Carlos, and Doug will setup and decorate the grand ballroom. " Ben states. I nod in confirmation,

" that's the plan. I'll get ahold of Lumiere tomorrow morning to confirm that he and Mrs. Potts are all ready to cook for the party. The invitations got sent out 2 days ago to the tourney team, Jordan, Ally, Freddie , and the cheerleaders who are friends with Mal." I explain , looking down at my planner to ensure everything is correct.

" thank you for helping me with planning this party. You girls are the reason tomorrow is able to happen." Ben replies as we pull each other into a group hug. I look down at my watch and notice that it's time for Tourney practice. I promised Carlos I'd go watch him practice.

" Ben , Tourney practice is in ten minutes shouldn't you get ready?" I ask as we pull away from the group hug.

" oh yes I do. Shoot I'm going to be late." Ben grumbles as he scrambles to put his paperwork away. " you girls are free to go, I'll let you know if anything about tomorrow changes." Evie and I walk out of the room together. I can't help but think that Chad is going to do something to ruin tomorrow and embarrass me.


	4. Chapter 4- Birthday Party Promises

Carlos and I are currently hanging out together at Mal's birthday party. I can't help but feel that something big will happen soon. I've had this feeling all day but making sure that this party was perfect had captured most of my focus. Now that I know that the party is going well I can't help thinking about Chad. I've been watching my back all day , preparing to brace myself for Chad's attack. My eyes keep flicking to various spots in the room as I try to focus on key details of the purple decor in an attempt to quell my mInd's desire of taking a road trip of negativity .

" is everything ok sweetie." Carlos asks me as he wraps his arm around my shoulder,obviously noticing that my train of thought had already left the station .

" yeah, It's just that I can't stop thinking about the whole chad thing." I reply , looking at up at his soft features and luscious white hair. There are times where I still can't believe everything that has happened. I keep expecting mom to wake me up and for this to all fade into oblivion, but that hasn't happened , it's all real. A slow song starts to play as the lights dim and everyone finds a partner to dance in hand Carlos and I find a spot on the dance floor. I loosely wrap my arms around his neck allowing my hands to be tangled together in the back of his hair and the rest of arms laying peacefully along his shoulders . We silently sway to the music until Carlos does something that catches me off guard. I notice his face becomes ever so closer to mine and before I know it our lips are interconnected producing an amazing sensation that I've never felt before. Our eyes flick shut and we possessively tighten our hold on each other. Despite the fact it only lasted a mere 20 seconds or so this is the best time of my life.

" no wonder Mal and Ben kiss so much now , that was amazing." I murmur into his shoulder so no one else could hear me. We both grin at each other until a more lively and upbeat song plays for the party crowd. We sit at a nearby table with all of our friends. After everyone gives Mal their Happy Birthday Salutations we start to have a general discussion.

" I saw you two wild ones over there" Evie coos at Carlos and I while grinning.

" what can I say, he's the best at being able to take my mind off stuff." I retort, with a strain giggle. My stressed look returns to my face and the conversation dies down.

" Ben told me everything Jane, nothing will happen to you or Carlos. We all know that Chad wants to get back at you for standing up to him but everyone else commends you. It was time for someone to finally put that snotrag in place and I'm glad it was you that was brace enough Jane. " Mal finally speaks up, patting me on the back as I shyly grin.

" and if Chad so much as lays a finger on you or Carlos or any of us he will be punished accordingly. There is no need for any of us to worry." Ben reassures us all before we hear back to the dance floor.


	5. Chapter 5- Blind Revenge

A week later

Chad still hasn't gotten his revenge. I've found myself constantly looking behind me as I walk. Even now when Carlos and I walk to class together.

" calm down Janey." Dude says , using his nickname for me.

" that's a lot easier said than done." I reply with a weak laugh. Carlos, Dude ,and I approach my locker and my eyes instantly locked on the bright graffiti covering it.

" you'll regret what you did." Is drawn across my locker. If Carlos wasn't here with me I wouldn't dare to open it. I input my combination into the lock. I slowly open the locker to reveal a blue slime covering the walls of the locker. I quickly , using my magic, make a towel appear and clean up the slime. I'll bring it to Doug and Evie later.

" yuck!" I squeal

" Chad." Carlos mutters under his breath as I grab my books and shut my locker. I carry the towel with me until we see Evie and Doug working out a chemistry problem together.

" hey guys. Would you be able to analyze this for me?" I ask them as they look up from the table. I think I can hear footsteps walking towards me.

" so this is what chad was making last night." Doug thinks out loud. We all give him a puzzled look before the world turns black and I hear a struggle taking place around me.

" what did you do to her!" Carlos yelled as I heard him attack someone. More footsteps run up to us.

" why did you do this." Someone that sounds like Ben states. I hear a swish of magic and I know Mal is here.

" create a line between truth and lie, truth and lie may there be a simple divide." I hear Mal say.

" why did you do this Jay!? I thought you were on our side." Ben asks him.

" I don't know. The last thing I remember is Chad stopping me after Tourney practice yesterday and he pulled out Fairy Godmother's wand and now I'm here and Jane is unconscious." He says. I hear his fingers go through his hair." Wait! I remember Chad casting some sort of spell on my hands that would transfer to Jane."

" that's the truth. Chad did this." Mal mutters to herself. I feel a hand on mine. I squeezed it. Everyone gasps

" this is so weird I can hear everything and feel everything just fine , but the world is black. I can't see anything." I think out loud. I can only imagine that my friends looked shocked at my words.

" I'm scared guys," I mutter

" everything will be ok Jane. We will find a cure." Ben reassures me as he pats my shoulder.

" Chad will we most definitely get it." Mal replies as all my friends hug me. It's going to be weird to not be able to see .


	6. Chapter 6

an hour later

From what I can hear, Mal , Ben, Carlos, and I are in mom's office. Ben just finished explaining everything we had just learned the hour prior.

" how did he get my wand?!" Mom exclaims. I hear her beat her hand on her desk.

" we don't know, but he cast some sort of spell on jay to hypnotize him into attacking Jane. Chad also spelled jay's hands with something that would transfer to Jane, and now she can't see anything." Ben explains. I feel someone put their arm around me.

" it's just me." Carlos whispers to me. I nod .

" so she's blind right now?" Mom asks.

" yes , I can't see a thing." I reply

" how many fingers am I holding up?" She asks. I have no idea so I just guess.

" uh... two?" I guess, knowing that it's wrong. Mom sighs and I hear her plop down in her chair.

" this is definitely one of my spells , but I've never seen this before. " she and I hear her pull out a big book and it hit the desk with a thud. She flicks through pages and mutters about some spells , leading me to believe that she pulled out one of our spell books.

" you children go, I'm going to keep looking for a reversal spell, someone needs to stay with Jane at all times. I want her to stay inside as much as possible and stay in Mal and Evie's room until we find a way to restore her vision." Mom tells my friends. We all stand up and Carlos informs me that he is holding my hand. We walk somewhere and eventually I hear a door open and A greeting from Evie.

" hey guys, jay texted me about Jane so I put together a little sleeping arrangement for her." Evie cheerfully says as I hear her walk across the room, her heels clinking on the ground. Carlos leads me somewhere in the room. I try to feel around for a landmark , like a dresser or something, by my "bed" area. My hands find something that I deduce to be a desk based on the metal handles on a low drawer. I decide to use this as my way of finding the cot I'm going to be sleeping on. My fingers find the soft blanket as I grasp on the cot, discovering just how large the descent onto it is. An odd silence then fills the room.

" you guys are still here right?" I ask . I hear some forced laughs.

" what?" I manage to choke out concerned. I can only imagine their looks.

" your...your eyes..." Evie stutters. The room remains dead silent for a few moments.

" what about them?" I question, confused. I feel hand in mine and deduce that it belongs to Carlos as I feel the delicate callouses I've come to memorize and fall in love with.

" they're a dark red, like they just turned from blue to red like suddenly." Ben stutters. I knew it wasn't good when Ben stuttered. He never stutters unless he's complimenting Mal. Instantly I felt a pit in my stomach. I think I know what spell Chad used, and if I'm right then I won't have much time left until I'm a goner. The door burst open and the worst news possible was delivered, " Chad's missing."


	7. Chapter 7-Carlos's thoughts

Carlos POV

" Chad's missing." Jay says as he bursts into the room. Jane's face goes flush. She is as pale as one of the happy haunts in the Auradon city haunted mansion.

" Jane it's going to be ok." I say in an attempt to comfort her. I don't want her to know how terrified I am. She instantly breaks out into tears.

" no it won't. I figured out the spell chad used on me , if I'm not cured in a month I'll be his evil slave forever, but for now I must sleep, sleep, sleep." Jane halfway chanted , halfway cried before collapsing on the cot. In my heart I know she's right , it's not ok and it won't be until she gets cured and Chad gets captured. Mal, Ben , Evie and I instantly shot up from our seats. A cold chill descended my spine as I laid my hands on Jane's lifeless body. A single tear slid down my cheek and onto the plush blanket held by jane. She can't be dead, it's not possible, it's just not.

" I'll go get Fairy godmother." Jay muttered as he darted out of the room. Everyone can tell he feels bad for what happened and for not being able to fight the spell chad cast on him, we keep telling him that it's not his fault but if I know jay he'll keep blaming himself until Jane is better. I kept my eyes glued on Jane while the others circled around us. Jane began to stir. My lungs release a massive breath and I feel a new burn in soul to fight for a cure, to fight for Jane. I took a piece of her hair between my fingers and jumped back, startled.

" ahhh, why's it red!? It's not supposed to be red!" I shriek as I land on my friends. Jane sits up and groans . This situation couldn't be anymore awkward I thought as I get off of Ben's lap and sit next to Jane.

" what did you say Carlos." She asks, cupping her hand around her ear. I repeat what I had just said. She just kept a confused look on her face.

" what? I didn't hear you." Jane replied. I felt like I was about to puke. Mal steps closer to Jane.

" hmm... mother had some spells like this. What I predict will happen is that over the next month her senses and sense of humanity will slowly deteriorate, breaking down her will to live and any desires she may have. Her soul will become so desperate and fearful that Chad can overtake her and implant into her , his wills and desires, effectively making her his slave. It's extremely difficult to reverse these spells once they enter the later stages. " Mal explains. I shudder at the thought of chad enslaving jane. Before I can delve deeper in my thoughts jay and fairy godmother enter the room. Jay just stands back against the wall barely choking back Godmother's face drops and a few tears slide down her cheeks. She captures Jane in a hug.

" I feared that was the spell he used, I've only ever seen it used one other time . I was confident he used this spell but I was just hoping I was wrong." She muttered into a blank faced, unresponsive Jane. She faced us and began to speak.

" only we can save her. It's up to us to find the cure." Fairy Godmother informed us.

" I'll remove any assignments the magic and spell committee may have and task them with joining in the search for a cure." Ben informed us as he pulled Mal closer to him. A few tears slide down my face as I stand up and back away from the situation hoping that no one would see me break. Everyone but Jane stands up , Fairy Godmother informs us that she is going to speak with the magic and spell committee about researching the spells that Jane could possibly be under . Mal, Evie,Ben , and I decide to go to the museum so Evie can use her mirror to locate chad and Mal can look in her spell book for a possible reversal spell. Jay offered to look after Jane as we walked out the door. Ben summons a limo to take us the the museum . I tune out everything between school and the museum , the only thing I can recollect is that the museum is closed until the wand is tracked down but that because of Ben and Mal we got special entry. Before I knew it, Evie held her magic mirror and Mal and Ben were flicking through her spell book . I wander past Mickey's sorcerer hat and admire the delicate stance of Cinderella's glass slipper as I walk towards the display where the wand should be , nearing the hall of villains. I shudder a bit as I remember how life-like the statue of Mom looked. The magical forcefield that typically surrounds the wand is gone and all that is there is a scrap of paper on the railing of the balcony surrounding the exhibit. I look over my shoulder with a sense weariness as I approach the note. Carefully picking up the document, I unfold it to reveal a note.

" Dear Fools,

That pipsqueak made a mistake messing with me. And now she'll pay. No one will ever find me , my fortress is impenetrable. Charmington here I come! Everyone will have to do as I say now that I have the wand, starting with that Isle thief.

Smell ya later

Chad"

As soon as I read that note my blood started to boil. A new desire to get back at chad runs over me and I dash back to my friends to show them my discovery. The exhibits pass by me in the blink of an eye as I dart back to my friends. I cover up Mal's spell book with the note. She quickly scans it and gives Ben a worried look.

It took every ounce of Mal's love to prevent Ben from going all Beast mode.

" since the wand was used to spell Jane it's the only thing that can remove the spell! We need to get to Charmington and fast!" Ben exclaims before we dart out of the museum and to a limo, making our way to the dorms. We run inside and collect Lonnie who agreed to watch Jane while Ben, Mal , jay and I went to chase chad. When we enter the girls room to pick up jay I notice Jane isn't looking so good, her hair and eyes have gotten darker and redder and her skin is fading. I rush over to her and hug her, knowing all too well this may be the last time I'll see her before the spell takes its toll. We leave Jane with Lonnie and shove whatever we can in our backpacks. Ben hands jay the limo key and we board it quickly. It's time to go to Charmington. It's time to get Jane back!


End file.
